


A Kiss at Midnight

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Years, brotherhood era, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Set pre-game, Gladio is 17, Ignis is 16.Gladio's always had a mad crush on Ignis, so when he sees the light coming from his office late on New Year's Eve, he can't help himself but to sneak to see if the advisor is in.





	A Kiss at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Kick rocks writers block. Shoo. No one wants you.

A dim light was visible from under the office door. 

"Hm...that's weird. Shit, I hope he isn't still here..." Gladio's voice trailed off, the young shield not concerned with speaking to himself. The halls of the citadel were dark, and relatively uninhabited. 

No one to hear him. No one to see him creep up to Ignis Scientia's office door. 

He knocked twice with a single knuckle, before testing the doorknob, and letting himself in.

Ignis seemingly hadn't noticed the intrusion, his attention focused on the paper in front of him. He reached for the can of Ebony on the corner of his desk, pouting when he found it empty. 

He heard the door shut, and looked over to see the shield.

"Gladio? What are you doing here?" 

Gladio scratched the back of his head. What -was- he doing here? Hoping to get a minute alone with Ignis? Hoping to see him? He'd had a crush on him for as long as he could remember, and flirt as he may, Ignis never seemed to accept his advances with more than a polite smile. 

"I, uh. I was at the gym. I saw your light on and wanted to make sure you hadn't just left it on."

"Ah..." He stood, feeling awkward at sitting while he had a guest. "Thank you, your concern is kind." 

Gladio walked over to Ignis, trying to close the gap between them.

"Sooo...why are you here so late?" 

"Ah. Reports. I'd rather focus than celebrate the new year. Time continues, as it were." 

Gladio nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, man. I gotcha. I mean...that's why I'm still here. I'd rather get some extra iron in, than eat too much at some shitty party."

He flexed, showing Ignis the progress on his biceps. Ignis nodded as he glanced to Gladio's arms, the muscles visible through his long sleeved shirt. He quickly averted his gaze. 

"You're growing into quite the formidable shield, Gladio."

"Heh. I'm just the meat, you're all the brains, Mr. Advisor-to-the-prince." 

"Nonsense. I happen to know you checked out the seventh volume of 'The World Wanderer' from the library." 

Gladio felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Had Ignis been spying on him?

"How did you-" 

"The Librarian happens to have a penchant for gossip." 

"And -you- happen to hear everything." 

Ignis smiled sheepishly, failing to feign innocence.

"Guilty as charged, I'm afraid. But yes. I'm aware you're not as foolish as you portray, Gladio."

"Is that so?" Gladio took a step forward, standing within a foot of Ignis. "Aaaand what do you think of that? Of me?" 

"I..." Ignis looked up at Gladio. The seventeen year old had a few inches on him, but managed to make him feel even smaller with his question. "I think..."

A loud pop, and a shriek of a rocket interrupted Ignis' thought. The following boom startled Ignis badly enough to cause him to grasp Gladio's arm, before he realized the noise belonged to fireworks, and not something more heinous.

"Fireworks..."

"Shit...must be midnight. You were saying something, Iggy?" 

Ignis glanced down at his hand, still firmly grasping Gladio's forearm. He looked back up at Gladio, and raised himself up on his toes. He pressed a quick kiss to Gladio's cheek. 

"Happy New Year, Gladio." 

Gladio went stiff beneath him for a moment. 

"You kissed me." 

The young shield muttered under his breath.

"I-I'm sorry. Was it unwarranted? I thought...o-oh no." 

Ignis released Gladio's arm, and took a step back, clearly distraught.

"Have I...Misconstrued your actions?"

"No! No, Iggy, gods, no, I. You just surprised me. I...shit, I didn't think you liked me."

Gladio stepped forward, and placed a hand on Ignis' arm. He ran it over his forearm, over his lithe bicep, just recently starting to show the benefits of his training. Over his shoulder, and up to his cheek. He cupped Ignis' cheek, and smiled. 

"Happy New Year, Iggy." 

He leaned down, and pressed his lips to Ignis' in a chaste kiss. He lingered a moment, having wanted to feel those lips for so long, before parting.

Ignis brought his thumb to his bottom lip, and grazed over it. He looked away in thought. 

"Something wrong, Iggy? Should I not have kissed you?" 

Ignis shook his head, his brow furrowing slightly.

"No, no, I..." He paused, considering his next words. "Thought it customary to date before the first kiss..." 

Gladio's lips parted into a wide grin. He slid his hand down Ignis' arm, and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You wanna date? C'mon. It's the perfect time for a date. It's midnight on New Years, no one's here! I'll take you to the Ebony vending machine and buy you a coffee." 

Ignis' lips parted in a smile, his head dipping in a nod of acceptance.

"Sounds like a lovely first date."


End file.
